Swiss Chocolates
by TinyFlame4
Summary: Fluff-ish I think... Contains Denmark, Norway, and a perturbed Switzerland... Denmark and Norway have a bet, Denmark has fun, Norway loses... Slight DenNor... Enjoy!


Annoying and Utterly Useless Author's Note: Another older story that I haven't gotten around to posting yet... I was really bored one day so I asked my friend to give me me two Nations! So I got Denmark and Switzerland... I really hope it worked out because it was really fun to write! Yay!

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

Okay... I think that's about it...

* * *

"Stört mich nicht!"

"You know I'd love to Vash, really I would; but being as you are currently gun-less, well I just have to take this wonderful opportunity!" Denmark's joyous smirk increased ten-fold at Switzerland's enraged expression.

The Swiss struggled to admit, even to himself, that the battle was lost before it even began. Regardless of the fact that his adversary was much larger and stronger than himself, Vash charged at him, unwilling to go down without a fight.

The fight wasn't much of a fight, with Denmark exerting little energy pinning Vash down and using one foot to keep it that way.

" Was willst du? You idiotic Nordic!" Switzerland thrashed and struggled fruitlessly beneath Denmark, making him ever more jubilant.

"Why that of course! You silly Swiss!" His captor pointed to a nice box on the display shelves in Switzerland's home. Vash's eyes darted from it to Denmark whom wore a triumphant smirk.

"Absolut Nicht! Don't you dare!" Vash thrashed harder than ever, only to be met by more pressure from the Dane.

"It wasn't really a request now was it?" Denmark bent down and pinched his captive's blood red cheeks. All the Swiss could do was glared menacingly at him. The Dane stood back up and reached over to the box.

With his prize in hand, Denmark smiled down at Switzerland sweetly. "I promise to enjoy it to the fullest Vash! Hav en god nat!"

The moment Denmark picked up his foot, he was out the door. He could hear the threats being sent at him and laughed jovially.

"Verdammt noch mal! You'll pay for this! The minute I get my gun back I'm gonna hunt you down!" The Dane knew that Switzerland meant every word and that just made success even sweeter.

***

He dropped the box down on Norway's lap, triumph plastered on his face.

"You did it?" Norge eyed Denmark, knowing full well that he had lost.

"Yep! I win the bet Norge! I stole the Swiss Chocolate! Forbande det var sjovt! You should have seen Vash's face when he realized what I was after!" Denmark fell back on the couch next to Norway while recounting his victory. Norge had opened the box to find that Denmark really had stolen the chocolates. 'Pokker. Now I have to follow through too…'

As if reading his thoughts, Denmark nudged him and asked, "So when are ya gonna pay up?"

Norge rolled his eyes; then, with an exasperated sigh, kissed Denmark lightly on the cheek.

"No way Norway! I get a real one!" As Denmark started to retrieve his 'real' reward, Norge smirked, stopping Denmark dead.

"You never specified, so it counts." Norway popped one of the chocolates in his mouth, smiling to himself for having found a loophole. "I hope your imminent death was worth it."

Denmark made a face, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. First he needed to make sure Norway wasn't paying attention. He wasn't, rather he was enjoying another chocolate. The Dane then placed his hand beneath Norge's chin and pulled him into a tender kiss.

"Mmm, Chokolade!" Norway rolled his eyes at the other man whom smiled profusely. "Definitely worth it…"

* * *

Another Meager Author's Note:

Well, I would Imagine that Switzerland would speak in German when he was angry so I made he do it…

They translate like this:

Stört mich nicht = Don't bother me

Was willst du = What do you want?

Absolut Nicht = Absolutely Not

Verdammt noch mal = Damn you

And because Denmark speaks Danish:

Hav en god nat = Have a good night

Forbande det var sjovt = Damn that was fun!

Chokolade = Chocolate

And Norway couldn't be left out:

Pokker = Damn

Please, if you see any translations that are off, please tell me so that I can fix it! Thanks! Oh Yeah! This one is also un-beta-ed (Soliciting over now...) Lots of Love and Stuff for those who read this!

Oh yeah, thank you HippieNinja for telling me to write a fic with Denmark and Switzerland! Not what was expected but it works! :D


End file.
